


"Dont turn your back on me!"

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You and Chuck get into a fight because he doesn’t want to stand up for his sister.





	"Dont turn your back on me!"

A/N: Because there isnt enough angry!chuck existing I wrote some more. First of all I watched Dont call me Shurley again and second of all I need to satisfy my kink and the kink of my friend so just enjoy this.

“Don’t fucking ignore me when I’m talking to you Shithead.” I yelled at the blue-eyed man who was sitting in a booth in front of me, genuinely sipping at his whiskey. I tried to get through since almost an hour but he, he just kept ignoring me like it was nothing what I had to say. The fucking world was about to go down but him doing something? No, he was just sitting there drinking his whiskey and preparing his autobiography.

“The world is about to go down because of your sister and you just sit here doing nothing.” I kept going hoping I would finally get through him. Sure, he was my best friend but he was so fucking stubborn it’s ridiculous. “You know what I’m sick of this. You’re such a fucking asshole.” Rolling my eyes, I turned away from him making my way to leave the bar. I could hear how he slowly set his glass down and stopped halfway to the door.

“So, what do you want me to do?” He asked and I could hear how pissed he was but I wouldn’t stop until he finally would do something. I turned around, Chuck was still sitting in his booth playing around with his glass which was half empty.

“Are you fucking serious asshole?” I snarled back at him it was a wonder that I got through to him at all. “Maybe stop writing your dumb autobiography and stop hiding in this stupid bar and get your ass up and talk to your sister.” He finally got out of his booth, slowly turning to me the look on his face was frightening but hot as hell at the same time.

“I’m not hiding, I’m done.” Chuck snarled anger painted on his face and narrowed eyebrows as he slowly walked up to me.

“And I’m done with you being such a stubborn shithead. Stand up for your sister and fix this shit.” I hissed still facing him trying not to chicken out just because god was standing in front of me, super fucking pissed. He shortly turned around letting out a deep breathe. “Don’t you fucking dare turn your back on me.” I yelled with my hands balled to fists.

“You know you’re messing with God here?” His voice rumbling with anger as he turned back to face me again.

“I for sure know that but I don’t give a fucking shit.” I growled surely knowing that this would have an aftermath but I wanted him to fix this mistake before worse things would happen. “Just fix this mistake and everything is fine again.”

“No, not this time.” His words rumbled from deep down his throat, I’ve never seen him so angry.

“Not this time? Are you honestly that dumb?” I kept going not losing my goal out of sight. The blue-eyed man let out another breath before he pushed me against the next wall within a second. His hips pinning me down while he had both of my hands pinned about my head.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up Y/N, I’m going to fuck you over the next table.” Chuck growled between his teeth directly looking into my eyes, his wrath causing the lights to flicker.

“Make me shut up.” I challenged him not knowing what I just started with those words. A short smirked hushed over his face but the anger didn’t leave his eyes.

“Oh, Sweetie you shouldn’t have said that.” He whispered before his lips found mine, teeth hitting against each other’s while he kissed me hard. I let out a surprised moan that was muffled between our kiss. Trying to free my hands was worthless he just grabbed them tighter and kept holding them pressed against the wall while his other hand hovered up and down my body, finding its way under my shirt roughly squeezing every inch of skin he could reach sparking a fire deep down inside of my body. It bugged me that he kept my hands captured, I wanted to touch him, run my fingers through his hair and pull on it. Uselessly I tried to free my hands but it was worthless his grab around my wrists was to strong.

A loud moan, it was almost a scream out of pleasure as Chuck slowly dug his nails into my bare thigh slowly scratching all the way up under my skirt to my center filling my body with anticipation and desire. Anticipation of what he would do next, this wasn’t my quirky best friend standing in front of me, it was God and he was super angry. I could feel how wet my panties already were. He cupped his hand around my still covered center and roughly rubbed it against it causing the firm of my panties to get soaked with my arousal and easing another moan from me.

“You like that don’t you? Look how fucking wet you already are.” He whispered near my ear as he pushed my panties aside, his fingers teasing my entrance before he pushed two of his fingers inside me, my arousal directly coating them. Out of instinct I pushed my hips further to feel his fingers deeper. “So, willing.” With his teeth starting to tease my neck followed by his lips sucking a deep red mark into my skin he started fastly moving his fingers inside of me.

“Chuck please.” I moaned once again trying to free my hands and this time he let go of them on which I directly ran my hand into his hair and softly pulling on it as the movements of his fingers got faster. “Fuck” I let out as he started rubbing the clench of his hand against my already throbbing clit. With a fast snip of his fingers all of our clothes expect for his boxer shorts disappeared into nowhere.

“I like the sounds you make, I can’t wait to hear you scream when I fuck you on this table over there.” He growled next to my ear sending a shiver through my body.

“Stop talking asshole and fuck me already.” I growled back and with this word I felt the edge of the next table pressing against my bare ass. Chuck lifted me up and placed me on the Table wrapping my legs around his hips as he got between them, another snip of his fingers to remove his boxer shorts exposing his hardened member.

“Fuck you’re big.” I let out as, sure he was big he’s still god. The Man in front of me wrapped his hand around his cock slowly running his fingers up and down his length causing a bit of precum to spill out. With his thumb, he spread it over the tip of his cock before he teasingly rubbed his tip through my folds and teasing my entrance.

“I’m God.” He said an arrogant smile on his face as he spoke out this word and pushed the head of his cock inside of me followed by a hard thrust to fully fill me out. Digging my nails into his arms I moaned loudly as he directly started circling his hips, not giving me time to adjust to his size. “Oh, fuck you’re so tight.” He groaned as he pushed me down on the table steadying himself with his elbows next to my head, attacking my neck with his lips while he kept thrusting into me, his thrust hard enough to cause the table to shake underneath us. With my legs around his hips I pulled him closer so I could feel him deeper, my hands trying to find a hold on his sweaty already sweaty shoulders.

“Oh God…. fuck…” I moaned throwing my head back in pleasure as he hit the exact right spot keeping up the pace of his thrusts. Fast and hard, his nails dug into the bare skin of my hips as he kept circling his hips.

“You feel so good.” Chuck groaned against my neck before he speeded up his thrust causing the table to shake more underneath our sweaty bodies. If his thrusts would get any harder the Table would probably break under us. I dug my nails deeper into his shoulder slowly scratching over his back easing a loud deep groan from him.

“Faster…” I begged as I could feel my orgasm building up inside of me. His hot breath against my neck he circled his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in hitting the right spot to make me scream causing the wood of the table to split.

“Cum Baby.” He whispered fast breathing against my lips before they found their way back to my neck again, biting and sucking on it leaving more marks on my heatened up skin. I ran my hand into the curls at the end of his neck as my legs started shaking and my muscles tightening around his pulsing cock. Pulling back out and thrusting hard back in he sent me over the edge. I scratched over his whole back as my orgasm hit me a loud moan escaping my lips. He followed me after a few more thrusts pumping all of his load into me as he rode us through our orgasms. “Fuck.” He let out still fast breathing, nails still dug into the skin of my hips as he leaned his forehead against mine. His anger was gone, gladly.

“We almost broke the table.” I giggled while I ran my fingers through his hair. He laughed at my statement before he got up and slowly pulled out of me, a huge amount of his loud dripping out on the floor as he did so.

“Never mess with God.” He said with a little smirk. Snipping his fingers, he put his boxer shorts back on, another snip of his fingers he zapped my underwear back on me and let a blanket appear before he slipped back into the booth.

“Well I like messing with my best friend.” I said before I crawled on his lap placing my head on his chest as he wrapped the blanket around us.

“Yeah I saw that.” He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me burying his face in my neck. “I’m gonna take care of this shit tomorrow.” He mumbled into my neck which caused me to smile.

“Why do we always have to fight before you finally stand up to fix shit?” I asked him then.

“Because I’m a stubborn asshole, Y/N.” He whispered and placed a short kiss in my neck.

“Yes, you are but you’re also my best friend.” I said then shortly kissing his chest. God or not he was and always will be my best friend.


End file.
